Seguindo em Frente
by Liafrombrazil
Summary: Desta vez é Sam quem precisa do apoio do irmão. Depois da promessa de morte que Dean fez a ele, as coisas ficaram tensas, mas é a chance de Sam amadurecer.


_N/A – Desta vez é o Sam quem está para baixo. Gosto de escrever hurt/comfort porque mostra a força da relação entre os irmãos, que é do que mais gosto na série. É por isso que a quarta temporada está me deixando meio preocupada. Esta história acontece logo depois de 'Playthings'._

**Seguindo em frente**

- Ah, não! Não mesmo! Esquece isso, Sam! Não vou entrar nessa de jeito nenhum!

Dean e Sam estavam sentados um em frente ao outro numa parada de beira de estrada. A lanchonete era pequena e limpa o suficiente para o lanche rápido que pretendiam. Os irmãos haviam saído há algumas horas do hotel de Susan, em Cornwall, e resolveram parar, primeiro porque estavam com fome e, depois, porque nenhum podia mais aguentar a falta de assunto dentro do carro.

Muitas vezes os dois passavam horas dentro do Impala, calados, ouvindo música, um tipo de silêncio confortável que as pessoas compartilham quando têm intimidade. Dessa vez, porém, era diferente. A promessa que Dean fizera ao irmão, de matá-lo caso se transformasse em algum tipo de encarnação do mal, estava tão presente dentro do carro que era como se fosse um terceiro passageiro.

Dean havia passado o tempo cantando junto com o rádio, mas depois de cinco horas de A/C D/C, Mötor head e Metallica, sua voz já começava a falhar. Sam, por sua vez, não despregara os olhos dos livros e jornais, buscando o próximo trabalho. Finalmente, graças a todos os deuses, parecia que tinha encontrado alguma coisa. E agora os irmãos estavam discutindo o caso.

- Vamos lá, Dean. Essa não vai ser a pior coisa que já fizemos. E nós só vamos _fingir_, cara!

- Me assusta o modo como você fala com tanta naturalidade dessas coisas, Sam!

- Olha, seu idiota, eu já cansei de te dizer que... Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não vou dizer mais nada! Tudo o que eu falo, você acaba dizendo que é porque eu sou gay mesmo! – A última parte da frase saiu mais alto do que Sam pretendia.

- Seu pedido. – A garçonete, que havia flertado com Dean desde que entraram na lanchonete, agora olhava para os dois, desconfiada. "_Eu sou gay mesmo_" era tudo o que tinha ouvido.

Os dois notaram, é claro. Sam pareceu não se importar, mas Dean mostrando o sorriso mais conquistador que tinha, olhou para a garota.

- Obrigado, querida. A cerveja e o cheesburguer são meus. O resto é do meu irmão aqui. – Ênfase em _irmão._

- Aqui está. E aqui chá gelado e sanduíche de atum, certo? Querem algo mais?

- O que mais você pode dar,... – Dean aumentou o sorriso, arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Seus olhos foram do rosto para o crachá ao lado do decote da morena.-... Fran?

- Traga só o catchup, obrigado! – Sam cortou secamente a resposta da moça e, para provar que estava falando sério, pegou a mão de Dean que estava sobre a mesa.

- Cara! O que foi isso? Ficou maluco? – Dean, puxando a mão de volta e olhando em direção à garçonete que se afastava e balançava a cabeça. '_Por que sempre os mais bonitos?'._

- É para você se concentrar no trabalho. Além disso, podemos começar a treinar agora. – Sam respondeu com ar divertido.

Pelo menos, o clima parecia estar voltando ao normal entre os dois e, por isso, Dean deixou passar essa.

- Certo... o caso. Me explica outra vez porque temos que fingir que somos um casal.

- Que mais podemos dizer para ficarmos na suíte principal do hotel? Bom, na verdade a gente não precisa dizer nada, mas as pessoas vão supor de qualquer maneira. Se você tem alguma outra idéia, por favor, diga.

O rapaz bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada.

- Eu fico na cama, você dorme no chão! Pronto, falei primeiro! – Dean retrucou rapidamente, parecendo falar sério.

- O que? Não! Quantos anos você tem, Dean? Sete? Além disso... – Sam ia dizer que podiam dividir a cama de casal, o que na verdade, para ele não teria nada de mais, mas, conhecendo Dean, mudou a frase a tempo. - ... nem vem que sou eu quem vai ficar na cama!

- Eu sou o mais velho e...

- Então, vovô, o chão vai ser bom para suas costas.

- Mas seus pés ficam para fora de qualquer jeito, seu Sasquatch!

Sam teve que rir dessa.

- Nisso você tem razão, baixinho! – Depois, conciliador. – Não importa, a gente vai precisar ficar de tocaia, de qualquer jeito, dormir por turnos.

- O primeiro turno é meu!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Certo. O que vamos fazer agora?

Já estavam instalados na suíte principal, onde estavam ocorrendo as mortes misteriosas. Os casais se hospedavam ali e, passada uma noite, os homens eram encontrados mortos. A causa da morte era sempre dada como natural, por embolia cerebral, mas para quem lidava com o sobrenatural como os irmãos faziam, as coincidências tinham outro significado. Logo descobriram que Ben Wilson havia sido morto naquele quarto há vinte e três anos e que fora cremado. Depois de muita pesquisa, perceberam que o espírito do morto ainda estava ligado a algum objeto no quarto, mas, para saber qual, precisavam passar a noite lá.

- Eu sei, vamos fazer uma lista dos motivos que levam as pessoas a assumir que somos gays, antes mesmo de abrirmos a boca. – Dean falou enquanto procurava uma troca de roupa limpa em sua mala.

- Ah, é! Porque isso vai ajudar bastante a resolver o caso. Corta essa Dean! Além disso, desta vez, isso foi uma coisa a nosso favor.

- Mas Sam! Esse é o segundo lugar seguido onde não precisamos nem inventar a história! O cara praticamente jogou a chave na minha mão, assim que a gente entrou!

Sam sorriu diante da indignação genuína do irmão, mas mudou de assunto.

- Já que eu ganhei no cara-ou-coroa, eu escolho. Eu durmo primeiro e você fica vigiando.

- Eu sabia! Qual foi a hora da morte das vítimas, mesmo?

- Por volta das onze, mas não tem nada a ver. Eu só quero que você assista um pouco de TV antes de dormir. Vai passar 'Legalmente Loira' e eu sei que você não quer perder.

Dean não respondeu, mas Sam podia jurar ter ouvido um palavrão quando o irmão fechou a porta do banheiro. Depois, ouviu a água do chuveiro começar a correr.

Dez minutos depois, Dean já tinha se enxugado e colocado suas boxer e camiseta, roupas que costumava usar para dormir. Quando já estava saindo, ouviu um grito:

- Dean!

Neste instante um pensamento cortou a mente de Dean como uma faca de caça e ele olhou para seu relógio. Onze e vinte! Droga!

O espírito de Wilson era visível na cabeceira metálica da cama. Seria como um reflexo na prata polida, se não fosse o fato de que a forma começou a se projetar em terceira dimensão, saindo do móvel. Os braços já estavam para fora e uma das mãos segurava por trás do pescoço de Sam, impedindo o rapaz de levantar-se da cama.

O pânico que estava sentindo não impediu Dean de voar para a maleta que estava sobre a mesa e pegar a mistura de ervas que Bobby havia dado a eles e que podia limpar objetos aos quais espíritos vingativos estavam ligados. Abrindo o frasco, e sem pensar duas vezes, atirou o conteúdo na direção do espírito, que apertou ainda mais o pescoço de Sam, não querendo desistir de sua presa.

- Dean...depressa... – O rosto de Sam estava ficando muito branco, seus lábios azulados e sua voz era apenas um sussurro rouco.

Dean pegou sua arma carregada com balas de sal e apontou na direção da cabeça do espírito, mas não precisou atirar. A solução estava fazendo efeito e Bem Wilson foi, aos poucos, desaparecendo até finalmente soltar o aperto em Sam.

Imediatamente, Dean correu para segurar o irmão, que estava caindo para fora da cama, enquanto tentava puxar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões.

- Arrrrrghh. – Diante dos olhos de Sam, começaram a surgir pontos pretos e um acesso de tosse o fez perder os sentidos.

- Ah, não! Sam, calma, ei, ei, tudo bem? Tá tudo bem, agora. Acorda!

Dean parecia muito desesperado. Sam não entendia o porquê, mas abriu os olhos para ele.

- Ei, Sam, você tá bem? Consegue respirar? – Dean ainda parecia em pânico e Sam continuava sem entender. Ora, ele tinha acordado, não tinha? O que mais o irmão queria?

Um frio intenso percorreu o corpo todo de Sam e ele começou a tremer contra sua vontade.

- A minha cabeça... Como dói!

Dean largou o irmão, deixando Sam entendendo ainda menos o que acontecia em sua volta. Se Dean estava tão preocupado, por que estava indo embora? Um segundo depois, Sam sentiu o irmão novamente ao seu lado, levantando sua cabeça, a qual doía tanto que fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Desculpa, irmão. – Dean parecia não fazer sentido. Desculpas por que?

O mais velho abriu a boca de Sam à força e despejou o restante da solução que havia sobrado no frasco. Na mesma hora uma explosão de luz e dor aconteceu na cabeça do rapaz. Ele deu um grito de angústia e seu corpo começou a se debater violentamente.

- Oh, Deus! Sinto muito, Sammy, me desculpa! Me desculpa! – Dean segurou o corpo descontrolado do irmão caçula, até que a convulsão passasse. Depois, ajeitou-o gentilmente na cama. Sam sentiu Dean tirar seus sapatos e cobri-lo com uma manta, então adormeceu.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sam sentiu alguém passando a mão em seus cabelos. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava na cama da suíte. Dean estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama, a mão deslizando de sua testa até seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos novamente. Dean passando a mão em seus cabelos? Devia estar morrendo.

- Sammy? Tá acordado? Tá com sede?

A idéia de beber água parecia boa, sua boca estava seca. Mas Sam não conseguia dizer nada. Sentiu Dean levantando mais uma vez sua cabeça do travesseiro e por instinto, reagiu.

- Não, mano, tudo bem! É só água! Você precisa beber um pouco. Você vomitou demais e tá com febre. Isso, devagar...

Sam sentiu a água escorrer pela sua garganta e sentiu um alívio imenso. Fechou os olhos outra vez e ouviu o irmão perguntando:

- Ei, você lembra o que aconteceu?

- Infelizmente, sim. E o espírito? – A voz de Sam era apenas um sussurro sonolento.

- Acabamos com ele. Coisa forte, a poção do Bobby, melhor que tequila. Cara, mais um pouco e aquela aberração estourava seus miolos.

Mas aquilo era muita informação para a mente febril de Sam processar. A próxima coisa de que ele se deu conta foi de que seu irmão estava dando a volta na cama para deitar-se a seu lado.

- Você vai dormir aqui? – perguntou num sussurro.

- Vou, mas não tenta se aproveitar de mim. Eu não jogo nesse time, você sabe!

- Imbecil. – Sam queria que o insulto tivesse mais força, mas estava tonto demais para se importar de verdade.

Assim que Dean se deitou, Sam sentiu o cheiro de seu desodorante, o mesmo que o pai usava. Imediatamente, lembrou-se do tempo quando eram crianças e dormiam juntos, em camas de hotéis baratos. Naquele tempo não era ao pai que chamava quando tinha pesadelos, ou quando acordava no meio da noite, mas Dean, que sempre estava presente quando ele precisava. Dean tinha o mesmo cheiro de seu pai, óleo de carro, jaqueta de couro, assento velho do carro, misturados com o cheiro do desodorante seco, 'de macho' que usavam.

Sam lembrou-se ainda de Jessie, com quem compartilhara a cama por um tempo tão curto e tão eterno ao mesmo tempo. E essas três saudades - a de seu pai, a da segurança infantil que sentia junto de seu irmão mais velho e a do amor de sua vida – misturaram-se no peito ainda tão jovem do rapaz . As três coisas jamais voltariam para a sua vida e, talvez por causa da febre, talvez por ter descoberto coisas terríveis sobre seu destino há tão pouco tempo, deixou correr em seu rosto lágrimas que saíam de seus olhos em torrentes. Não podia, nem queria controlar o choro, apesar de saber que Dean estava ali a seu lado e que não entenderia.

- Sam? O que foi? O que você está sentindo? Está com alguma dor? – Dean nunca soubera lidar com demonstrações de sentimentos, mas sempre se preocupava com Sam.

- Dean? Olha, me desculpa. Eu não devia ter feito você me prometer aquilo. – Agora as lágrimas também cortavam sua voz.

- Sam... – Por essa única palavra era possível perceber o enorme cansaço que o mais velho carregava.

- É, Dean. Olha, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, a gente não tem mais ninguém. Eu não quero por esse peso em você. Você, a vida inteira só quis me proteger, eu sei!

- Sam, dorme. Amanhã você vai se sentir melhor. Eu falei com o Bobby e ele disse que em doze horas o efeito da poção passa. – Depois, num tom mais carinhoso. – Pode dormir. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, tá? Eu vou te salvar, custe o que custar!

Sam queria acreditar. Queria ter de volta um pouquinho da sensação de segurança que o irmão lhe dera uma vez. Já era um homem, entretanto. Tinha amadurecido, vivido coisas que o tinham fortalecido na marra. Pensou que a promessa que tinha obrigado o irmão a fazer era mais uma forma de se sentir sob a proteção de Dean, mas agora começava a perceber que essa responsabilidade não poderia ser de um só. Sentiu mais uma vez Dean colocar a mão em sua testa, depois escorregá-la até seu ombro. Resolveu que o que tinha agora, tinha que ser o suficiente e que podia provar para o irmão que eles estavam lado a lado, protegendo-se mutuamente. Sam podia dividir agora o peso das responsbilidades com Dean.

- Vamos fazer isso juntos, Dean. Eu também não vou a lugar nenhum.

O sol já estava nascendo quando Sam fechou novamente os olhos e adormeceu.

Fim.

_Muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews ou mensagens, obrigada pelo incentivo e pelos toques!_


End file.
